The present invention generally relates to beverage cups, and particularly to beverage cups providing a large capacity. More particularly, this invention relates to cups that can hold large quantities of beverage, yet fit securely in a standard vehicle cup holder.
It is common practice for automobiles and other vehicles to be equipped with built-in cup holders which are typically of a size to receive a conventional twelve ounce aluminum can, about 21/2 inches in diameter. Although this type of cup holder is satisfactory to accommodate a standard twelve ounce beverage can in a stable manner, certain beverage cups are too large to fit in these vehicle cup holders. For example, it is common for fast food restaurants to sell large-sized drinks in sizes of twenty ounces or more and, in some cases, as large as forty-six ounces. These larger beverage cups have a diameter much greater than 21/2 inches. These cups must be either held by the driver in his hand while driving the vehicle, or placed somewhere in the vehicle where they are likely to spill their contents.
There have been cups that have a relatively small-diameter bottom portion to fit into a conventional cup holder and a relatively large-diameter top portion to provide the necessary volume capacity. Some examples of this type of cup are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,337 and 5,657,897.
According to the present invention, a beverage cup comprises a large-diameter upper body providing a large capacity, a narrow-diameter base adapted to be received in a conventional vehicle cup holder, and a neck connecting the upper body to the base. The neck is formed to include an annular finger-receiving groove into which a user's finger is inserted to stabilize the cup during handling.
In preferred embodiments, the finger-receiving groove is positioned to lie closer to a bottom wall of the narrow-diameter base than to an upper edge of the large-diameter upper body. The vertical height of the large-diameter upper body is greater than the vertical height of the narrow-diameter base.
Also in preferred embodiments, the base is dimensioned such that the annular finger-receiving groove is positioned to lie above the upper surface of the cup holder when the cup is placed in a vehicle cup holder. The spacing between the finger-receiving groove and the upper surface of the cup holder is such that the finger-receiving groove naturally receives the ring finger of the user when the user grasps the cup to remove it from the cup holder.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.